The Betrayal
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: A story of what if? What would happen if something was revealed and Naruto disappears for a number of years from Konoha. What would happen when he comes back changed and with a group of people? How will Team 7 deal with this as well as the Village of Leaf
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, um this is my first Naruto fic and I'm new to this type of story making and have just bought a few months ago some of the Naruto boxsets and I've just got round to watching some of them as well as this idea just popped into my head on a what if that black light did something else?**

**The story is going to be a Final Fantasy VII crossover. **

**The pairings I'm not telling yet. I want it to be a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final FantasyVII or Kingdom Heart characters. Just the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**The Betrayal**

Watching as Naruto laid still in the water, dead Sasuke felt guilty. The only person to care for him and understand him killed by his own hand. Not wanting to take anymore of the guilt started to leave when he felt something. A spike of Chakra. Eyes widening he turned around to see the water moving slightly as Naruto's body was floating to see a strange colour of Chakra. It was a black with bright green intertwined within it.

But what disturbed him the most was the changes occurring to his body. It was growing, he was now nearly as tall as Itachi, just a head shorter. His face had matured, more delicate, whiskers more refined adding a wild look, skin a nice tanned colour. He was more beautiful than before and would catch the eyes of both girls and boys in the looks department.

A red glow overtook enshrouded Naruto, he could tell as the Chakra was emitting the energy from earlier as it lifted him to his feet, eye movement could be seen under the lids. In a sudden movement too quick for his Sharingan eyes was knocked back twenty feet before standing up shakily to meet the eyes of Naruto.

They gave him the shivers.

An unmerciful red with slits instead of pupils for eyes, an absolute feral look with sharper canines than usual, causing him to take an involuntary step back, killer intent far greater than Orochimaru's .

_What was Naruto? _

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have done that!" Naruto said in a deep growl as even more Chakra covered his body before letting put a shout of pain releasing all of his restraints upon his body and power, crouching onto all fours his Chakra in the form of a fox surrounding his body. He knew that he was only going to need one tail for this fight…for now.

As the waves of energy-filled Chakra continued to hit him Sasuke thought_, Is he a monster? How truly powerful is he? _as Naruto's bodysuit began to change.

Long fitted black leather pants that fitted him like second skin, with a black sleeveless top with a fishnet on top of it. To finish the look a long leather jacket with blue flames. His fingernails Sasuke noted had turned into sharp deadly black claws.

"What are you?"

"Me," he replied with a dark smirk on his face, "I'm just showing you the real me," blurring over to Sasuke whispered in his ear, "The Naruto you know was only a mask, a deception. How does it feel?," moving away from the dark-haired Uchiha who seemed to be in a state of shock."

Recovering slightly curious from Naruto's words asked, "Why?"

Smiling in a saddened way, "Why? To protect myself from _them_!" laughing bitterly at the words, Kyubbi feeling remorse that there was nothing he could do for Naruto, on the villagers that had treated him so cruelly for so long.

"Them? Sasuke shouted, disgusted as his words.

Taking a surprised look, turned into a smirk as he circled saying, "Yes them. The people who worship the very ground you live on. You have done me a favour Sasuke by attempting to become a missing nin. You've just as much said you don't care what happens to Konoha. The Uchiha Clan has truly fallen," shaking his head as Sasuke started to become angry at his words.

"Shut Up! You have no clue about my Clan!"

"I might not know very much about your Clan but I know that you're not living up to their expectations," sighing at the Uchiha glanced lazily at him, "but I suppose I need to take you back or I'll be killed for not bringing you back."

"And what makes you think that you can take me back Dobe?" smirking arrogantly at Naruto.

"I don't think….I know that I can take you back quite easily," mirroring his smirk as he added another tail seeing that he needed to end this quickly

"Well then if you think that. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," a fireball heading towards Naruto as he jumped up twisting his body while doing so as to avoid injury, landing back onto the water, running towards Sasuke who had no time to react even with his eyes as he was punched in the face.

Standing still Naruto said, "That attack told the winner from the beginning. You still have much to learn Sasuke before you can truly face your brother. Orochimaru will not give you the power you wish."

"Who cares at least he can give me the power to defeat my brother unlike Konoha!"

"Very foolish and still so childish," dodging another fireball aimed towards his person.

"You're a child yourself,"

"I may be a child but I have experienced far worse than you have Sasuke. You're still that same child all those years ago when Itachi Uchiha massacred your whole family,"

"Shut Up!!!" he screamed as he pushed the Curse Seal even further, transforming into his second form. Looking at each other from the opposites side of the waterfall

_This attack decides it all_, they both thought as they jumped towards each other their balls of energy

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

As the two mighty powers of energy clashed distorting time and reality within a small gap, between the two energies a black ball of some sort of energy engulfed the two ninjas, enshrouding them in darkness.

_What?_ Naruto thought panicking as he felt something pulling at him within the dark sphere, that was covering both him and Sasuke before his world went blank hearing Kyubbi in his mind shouting at him.

As Sasuke landed painfully on the floor barely enough energy to stand up, readying himself for another attack only to receive nothing. Struggling he looked in front of himself.

"Naruto?" He whispered out looking around the valley but saw no sign of the dobe as his second form receded back into his body, fatigue catching up to him. Still seeing no sign of the blonde he started to panic screaming, "NARUTO!!!"

Falling to his knees he cried silent tears realizing that he might have killed his best friend. _What have I done?_ He thought miserably before hearing a shout of "Sasuke!" in the distance. Looking up through blurred eyes as darkness started to creep at the corner of his eyes, his last thought was, _Naruto._

* * *

In a small village that lived far away from any major cities or big towns was having a quite peaceful day as people went about their business.

Curious the woman raced towards where the light had landed into the forest. Racing through the trees she found after twenty minutes a large expanse of land that had been demolished of all life with a figure in the middle of the destruction.

Wary taking cautious steps towards the unmoved body could see as she got into about a few feet away that it was a boy. Not much older than thirteen and he was covered in blood, breathing very slowly. Kneeling next to him she turned him over to get a better look.

He was tanned, probably because of being in the sun for a long period of time each day, wearing an orange jumpsuit. His face was still. The most surprising features that she had never seen on another person was the markings of his faces that looked like whiskers giving him a foxy look. She knew that he would certainly make girls swoon with his charms. _What had happened to him?_

Knowing that she had to take him back with her, started to lift his arm up so that she could drag him gave a startled gasp as a hand quickly shot out and was pulled into a slitted red eye gaze.

"Who are you?" the boy gasped out weakly.

"My name is Sheriah," she stuttered out quickly

"Where am I," he asked looking

"Nibelheim."

"I have never heard of this place before. Where on Earth am I?"

"Earth? You're on The Planet," confused at the boys words.

"The Planet…" gasping as he realized what had happened. They had entered another dimension and worse was Naruto had lost his memories and didn't remember anything and worse than that he was losing strength after healing his kit's wounds and protecting him from the buffeting of travelling through dimensions with his chakra.

"Yes."

Weakening further he tightened his grip and made her look directly at him as he said, "I don't have much strength left but I will explain what happened…. I am a demon known as Kyubbi no Kitsune and have been sealed into this boy, Naruto. We come from another world and unfortunately we cannot get back and Naruto has lost his memories as I cannot awake him. I have to recover my strength so that I can protect him which shall be for a number of years. Will you please protect him while I am not there?"

"Of course," nothing needed to be said, she already felt a protective instinct well up inside of her, "But what shall I say?"

"I will revert his body back to a baby so that the process is easier. You may name him whatever you wish but when the time is right you must tell him about me. He must seek me out as I will be in slumber."

Nodding silently she agreed to his terms. She knew that she would never be able to have children of her own and it seemed like Gia had given her this precious gift.

"I will."

"Good. You can give him the childhood that he never had where we lived, broken and abused just because of me," looking into the Seriah's eyes he said for the first time in his long years of life to a mortal, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I don't think that you're a monster Kyubbi," she whispered as his eyes closed.

Sighing as her mind reeled at all the new information let out a surprised shock, as a red energy of some sort that reminded her of Mako energy encased the boy for a few minutes, before fading revealing a bundle of clothes, but something was inside the bundle.

Removing the clothing away she came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes that were glowing, reminding her of Mako once again.

Picking him up tenderly she whispered, "I'll take care of you little one. My little Cloud."

* * *

Groaning as he came back into the world of consciousness was greeted by a white ceiling before hearing a voice say, "You're awake."

Shifting his eyes over to where the noise came from saw the silver-haired form of his sensei reading his little orange book, sitting on the windowsill.

"Kakashi-sensei," he murmured out as he tried to move himself off the bed, only to fall back down onto his bed exhausted as well as he had a slight pain in his neck.

"I wouldn't try to move if I was you. You're Curse Seal has disappeared somehow and you were given a thorough beating," he explained as his student looked up at the ceiling soaking up his words.

"What about Naruto?" curious about the blonde as he felt that he was forgetting something.

"Naruto?" Looking at Sasuke surprised that he was asking something like that.

"The dobe," a cold feeling creeping up into his chest at the look his sensei was giving him. It was one of disappointment.

"He hasn't been seen since you two were fighting at the Valley of the End," watching Sasuke to gauge his reaction to the news.

He felt numb as those words left Kakashi's lips as the memories of their last facedown came to the front a tear slipping down his face unnoticed.

"Leave me..."

"Sasuke," Kakashi started to be cut off by the young boy

"LEAVE ME!!!" he shouted just wanting to be alone.

Standing up walked towards the door, giving Sasuke one last look as he knew what he was going through. He had gone through the same thing at his age.

Hearing the door closing he rested his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face. The second time he had cried since Itachi had massacred his clan.

Opening his eyes he felt a rage build through him. He had a new person he would kill. Orochimaru he would kill as everything that had happened since meeting him had caused this. He would kill him for Naruto, not even Itachi would stop him.

Naruto.

The Mangekyo Sharingan formed in his eye as three commas were now viewed.

**

* * *

**

**So like it? Hate it? Review and any flamers will be used for marshallow roasting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I am with another chapter and I hope you like it. It's seventeen years into the future and I may put flashbacks of Naruto/Cloud's life in FF7. Just depends.**

**I welcome any ideas that you may have and might post them in chapters if they fit into my story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII characters. Only Seriah and the storyline.

* * *

**17 years later...**

In the mountain range of the world's spine where the peaks are jagged upward to the heavens, a small but quaint town nestled at the bases of the rocks faced the rolling hills of plains and a forest not far off. The town to a viewer was sweet and friendly despite the towering Nibel Mountains.

A young blond teenager with gravity defying hair stood at the gate of the yard over viewing the square of the town, a two story house near the edge of the road leading to the dangerous path of the Nibel Mountains.

"Cloud!"

"Mom. What's wrong?" curious as to why she was calling him. She was a beautiful woman his mother. She had long blonde hair like himself except that it didn't stick up and brilliant blue eyes that shone in warmth towards him. It was astounding how similar they looked considering that she had adopted him, but he loved her all the same.

Following her into the house sat down on one of the seats in the living room as she sat down on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands as she took a sip of it to calm her nerves knowing that it was time for her son to know the truth.

Sighing as she knew the time had come, "Cloud, I think it's time I told you how I found you. You know that I'm not your real mother."

"Yeah," wondering where this was going.

"Well I was a young woman when I found you and there you were lying in the middle of the forest nothing around for about probably a mile. You was such a beautiful boy. I tried to wake you up when you suddenly grabbed my wrist and you spoke….," her eyes going out of focus as she remembered Kyubbi and their conversation as well as his last words.

_give him the childhood that he never had where we lived, broken and abused just because of me_

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Hm…Yeah I'm fine. But for you to gain the rest of your answer as I can say no form do some meditation and you will find your answers. Just do it before you leave home to join ShinRa," grabbing his arm and giving a shake making sure that he knew that it was serious.

"I will mom," knowing that she wasn't joking when she acted like this.

"Good. Just know that I love you Cloud no matter what," giving him a peck on the cheek as she left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Curious as to what she meant he went to his room and laid on his bed. Taking a few deep calming breaths closing his eyes plunged into his mind as a bright light engulfed him.

**Mindscape...**

Finding himself in a tunnel with water going to his ankles wondered where he was decided to just walk on as there must be some reason as to be being here, though his mind could have had better decorations he thought personally.

Coming to what looked like the end of the tunnel saw two huge caged doors, nothing that could be seen within, enshrouded by darkness.

Walking closer he jumped back a step in surprise as a huge face of a creature came forward it's teeth the size of himself. It was a fox from what he could tell with reddish fur and dark markings upon its face that lead to it's eyes which were a slitted glowing red almost as if it had had mako infused with it. But all the same it was awe-inspiring as he had never seen such a creature of this size anywhere, except for the fabled summon creatures.

Gathering his courage asked, **_Who are you?_**

It's face twisted into what must have been a smirk said in a demonic tone said,** I am the great Kyubbi no Kitsune! A thousand year old demon and I'm sealed within you mortal. **

**_So let's get this straight you're a thousand year old demon and you're sealed within me all this time and I didn't know all this time,_** interested as he looked at the piece of paper that kept Kyubbi imprisoned here.

**It's time for you to remember Cloud Strife or should I say Naruto Umazacki and I have known you since you were born.**

**_Uh, I don't know about this Naruto Umazacki but I know that I'm Cloud Strife and nothing will ever change that. You hear that you damn fox_**, Cloud said looking defiantly into Kyubbi's eyes who was glad that he still had the spunk that kept him alive.

Chuckling he crouched down so that he was eye level with his vessel said amused, **You've grown so much and changed since we came here. I knew I made the right choice in doing this. But it's time for you to remember,** read chakra started to seep out of the cage as Cloud started to back away only to be caught by the tendrils as memories of another life started to flash through. As the process finished he collapsed from the overload of thirteen years worth of memories to be picked up tenderly by a tail bringing him into the cage, nestling him into the side of Kyubbi as he looked down with tender eyes at his kit.

**How will you react Naruto. Will you go back to our world with your rage and destroy Konoha or try and bring back Sasuke or will you make a life here in this world until you are ready to return**, he talked out loud not knowing even though he roamed within the minds of his vessel.

**Next Morning….**

Waking up to the sound of birds, Cloud or should he say Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted by his bedroom ceiling as he remembered everything….

"I remember. It's been sixteen years since…" trailing off from the painful memory wincing slightly at the remembered pain of a Chidori going right through his chest, rubbing the spot as if to comfort it though there was no mark thanks to Kyubbi's healing abilities.

Rising from his bed, walked into the bathroom to look at himself. He had looked at this face for many years thinking nothing of it, but now he saw the differences between himself and the person he was now. Cloud.

Where long whiskered marks on his cheeks used to be there were unmarked tanned cheeks from days out in the sun exploring the surrounding area and training for his life long dream. SOLDIER.

_But who am I? Am I the loving Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Surprising Number One ninja or Cloud aspiring youth's dream to become one of the strongest First Class SOLDIER's,_ his mind in turmoil at the question he had given himself.

**Kit,** a familiar voice said.

**_Kyubbi?_** He said, a surge of different feelings erupting from his chest, at the familiar voice he had had throughout his life.

**It's me kit**.

**_Kyubbi. What happened?_** Naruto asked, listening as the Nine-tailed fox explained how he got here and how he had asked his 'mother' to take care of him and why he hadn't talked to him in all of these years.

**I sorry kit. I just wanted to give you the childhood that you never had back in Konoha, **slightly depressed the tone being shown in his voice as he spoke.

Taking it all in said, **_I understand. You only did what you thought was best and thanks to you, you've given me the best kind of life I could ever imagine_**, saying this truthfully.

Laughing he said, **_The show you gave me was quite amusing Kyubbi-nii. _**

**In Two months later in Konoha…..**

Standing in front of Tsunade an ANBU behind him sat on a seat as he awaited his punishment for betraying Konoha.

Clearing her throat giving a nasty glare to the Uchiha said in a professional tone "Sasuke Uchiha you are sentenced for your crimes by both the will of the Hokage and the Council to a two years of being a civilian and to be monitored by ANBU for the next two years so that you do not think of betraying Konoha. If you do so again, I shall make sure that you cannot ne brought back except by being murdered as a missing nin. Is that understood?" Tsunade said while looking at the dark-haired prodigy of the once Great Uchiha Clan. Sighing she wondered how such a prestigious Clan fell to the heirs of their best warriors.

"Yes Hokage-sama," he said politely

"Also we have due to the belief that the Curse Seal clouding your judgement, decided not to punish you for the murder of Naruto Umuzaki. Be grateful of that. You may leave Uchiha," pointing towards the door watching him exit the ANBU following.

Alone in the room she cried herself to sleep on her desk from losing what she considered personally the equivalent of her son.

Outside of the Hokage tower, Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha mansion as his mind turmoiled over his departed friend. Even with now the fully developed Sharingan could not move him out of his state of emotion. He could only hope that Naruto had forgiven him wherever he was.

* * *

**Just a note to explain the confusion that some people might have is that while it's been seventeen years for Naruto, it will be in actual fact 8 1/2 yrs back in Konoha when Naruto and Zack escape from Shinra Mansion.**

**The ending part is to show what's happening during the years with Sasuke and the other's as we continue on with the story.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for my readers to read. Hope you're enjoying the fic. **

**Also I'm going to be calling Naruto, Cloud as it will be too confusing when typing it up. I'll only be calling him his real name in the Konoha world and during the talks with Kyubbi. But for the rest of it he'll be called Cloud.**

**I've noticed that my note some people didn;t understand the way the timeline is so I've tried to simplify it:**

**It's been seventeen years with Cloud and he's just joined SOLDIER while in the Konoha world it's only been eight and 1/2 years as the flow of time is different.**

**It'll be another 3 and 1/2 years before in the Konoha world Naruto returns.**

**I hope that explains enough as I don't want to give too much away on what's going to happen or it'll ruin the whole story.**

**Note: I only showed that time in Konoha so people knew what was happening with Sasuke so they wouldn't blame me for doing something bad to him.**

**And now on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or Final Fantasy VII characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

"Oh I'm going to miss you Cloud. Write anytime that you can so I know how you're doing," hugging her boy tightly.

"I will Mom. Wouldn't let you be in the dark," smirking as she slapped him slightly on the arm.

"Good. You'll do fine" an encouraging smile on her face.

"Thanks," smiling he ran down the path towards were a truck as Seriah watched

her only child taking off to. Deep in her heart she knew that he would do great things and that he would meet someone in Midgar unlike some of the people in the town. She never approved of any of the kids his age that took an interest male or female. She had no bothers of him being with either gender as love was love. Turning back to enter the house looked back one last time to the figure disappearing closed the door behind her and wondered would she ever see her little boy again.

* * *

Coming to a halt where there was a small table with a pad, signing his name saw only a couple of boys that he knew weren't going to make that far, as they didn't really like to work. Climbing in as the truck started up watched as the town faded from view as they travelled through Cosmo Canyon in the south into the rocky desert and then to Gongaga in the far jungle beyond the desert picking up recruits each stop. Their last stop was at Costa Del Sol encountering some wild creatures every now and then watching the experienced soldiers battle the creatures, demolishing them as they came.

"We're almost at Costa Del Sol," a SOLDIER announced, the recruits watching the scenery of the long pale golden sands lining the ocean beside the road from the back flap of the truck. Halting to a stop announcing that they had arrived, a small ritzy tourist beach town by the ocean.

Groaning from the stiffness of the ride, having sat in the back of the truck for the whole day, used to being able to stretch his muscles for his training. Now that he thought on it, maybe he should train himself to fight like he used to as a ninja as well. It would be useful as he found it hard to believe that other people would know any of the fighting styles except maybe in Wutai.

Brushing the straying bang from his eyes glanced around the area, there were two small military ships docked at the port, waiting to transport the new recruits across the ocean to Junon Base for the naval base and from there, the rest would ride over to Midgar, where the Academy and the main Military training center were with the Headquarter of the ShinRa.

After waiting a while for his turn stepped up to the table where a man in uniform of a sergeant officer of the ShinRa Army sat behind with several form of papers and clipboard. Looking up to him held out his hand, "Forms, papers, whatever you have." saying this with bored tone in his voice.

Handing the papers over and glanced to find a woman in dark sunglasses and sharp navy three pieces suit, the uniform of the Turks. He had heard of them, they were one of the military branches of the ShinRa, serving as body guards, overseer and occasionally dubbed as the ShinRa's Henchmen. They were one of the highest ranking military personnel along with the Elites Soldiers of the Army. They served and worked under the direct order of the President while the Elites Soldiers answered to the General of the Army.

"All right…" He nodded and wrote down on the clipboard and mumbled as he wrote, "Cloud Strife, male, seventeen, Nibelheim…"

"Very well, you look like a promising candidate for Solders. Consider it and enjoy your time at the Academy." He gave a quick smile as he handed the small slip of paper after ripping it from the board, "Please take this, and wait over there with the others." He gestured toward the crowd on the other side of the area by the harbor.

Finding himself later on the deck as the rest of the recruits went down to their cabins enjoyed the fresh sea air, sharing his sense with Kyubbi as they both took the moment to relax and enjoy the peaceful trenquility that they had never had in their world, breathing in the sea air and the sound of the birds flying in the air.

The question came to his head of how would be able to do his training of his ninja skills, training to be a soldier and studying for his scholarship would be quite a handful. If need be he could always use a Kage Bunshin to do his studying for the scholarship, the useful thing of the ability was that he would remember everything that the clone learned after being dissipated. He would definitely use one for his studying and re-learning his ninja skills. But he would have to make sure that it didn't disappear after being touched as this was the downfall of the jutsu. Looks like he had some researching to do as he grabbed a note and pen from his rucksack, scribbling down notes on different theories of how to improve the jutsu.

* * *

After docking Cloud followed one of the soldiers that was leading his group to a truck seating themselves in for the long journey. A few hours later they found themselves at ShinRa Academy compound that was joined with the Military fortress. 

As they filed out of the truck to find the looming city of Midgar before him. It was massive and dark in coloring, the feel of the place being corrupted tingling his senses not liking the feeling of the aura. There were high walls of concrete lining the outskirt of the city and the ShinRa Military Fortress. Along the face of the wall were electrifying bluish violet light that hummed. He knew if you were to touch it, it would fry you upon contact, solely created for the monstrosity beast that roamed around the areas having studied on how a place like Midgar was protected from such beasts. The ground itself was nearly black and gray, from ashes remains that dared to venture too close, all around them for a mile, no grass sprouted anywhere. This was due to the energy of the planet being sucked, it left no room for new life to reborn upon the ground as it was wasted upon being used as a energy source.

Following the group around the truck to enter the Fortress, could see massive gates along the walls, about a half mile apart in between all along the edge of the city. He looked at the sight of what was Midgar. It was a massive plate that stood directly over the center of the city, looming and shadowing the area. He had heard somewhere that was the heart of ShinRa, the main Headquarter and the factory that sucked Mako from the earth to feed the electricity to the city and the surrounding area.

The scents were slightly putrid and he recognized it to be processed Mako and pollutions. Wrinkling his nose as his nose was far more sensitive to the smells due to Kyubbi heightening his senses from being sealed withing him turned to follow the rest of the group into the compound, showing his ticket before ushering to the first building to get his paper and passes.

Finally, after long three hours of waiting, got his papers, passes, identification card and issued uniforms along with a few others that were offered the same deal as he was. The Academy was off the side of the Fortress with their own buildings for classes and library. Unfortunately for him the students had to share dormitory with the recruits and soldiers. He hoped that he didn't get a roommate that would cause him problems or they would have to learn not to mess with him. Finding his building, scowled as he had to use his card several times before it beeped him access into the building while Kyubbi muttered inside his head about useless ningen technology as he had been rooting through his mind learning all the new wonders of the world that didn't exist where they came from..

"Floor Two… two… four… six…eight!" he found her door and found it wide open and suspected that his other roommate was in there. This would be interesting.

"Hey I'm Zack," a young man said as he cracked a smile hand straightened out to shake. He was obviously older than him by five years. He had long ebony hair that fell down to his waist, long spiked tendrils going backward from his forehead. He was a large build with roping muscles over his chest and arms, making him feel protected. His eyes were a violet colour that glowed showing that he had mako running through his veins. He was beautiful. In all of his years of being alive he had never seen a creature as beautiful as the older boy before him. Only Itachi and Sasuke stood a chance of besting the beauty that was before him and he would improve as he got older. 

"I'm Cloud Strife," shaking the hand before him, his grip matching the strength of his.

"Well I'm your new roommate. I hope you don't mind taking the left bed," gesturing towards the sterile bed all new and pristine. It was a fairly decent sized room, two medium sized beds with large trunks at the end for storage. There was a door near his bed that lead to a small bathroom with a shower stall. Across from it there was a small refrigerator and counter that lined along the wall.

On Zack's side on the wall were various posters plastered on of different famous rock bands and pop bands. Leaning against his trunk was a large broadsword that he knew would be heavy to lift if you had no sort of training on how to handle it beforehand, even himself he suspected would have slight problems holding the massive sword..

"Not at all," dumping his rucksack and bag onto the bed.

"So what you doing here. I myself am a Field Lieutenant and Residential Advisor for this floor of the building and more. Teach some of the classes, mostly Basic Training. If you have any sort of problems or questions come to me."

_I'll be sure to…_he purred within his mind.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I come from Nibelheim. I'm doing a three year course majoring in studying mako as well as studying for Class Two Soldier of maybe Class One during my time here," shrugging as he knew that it wouldn't be too hard to achieve from all of his years of studying to achieve his goal.

"Really that's great! We can train together! I'm from Gongaga and a Class Two Soldier if you don't know the rank yet. I'll take none of that '_Yes Sir'_, or anything else crap especially from you blondie," shaking a finger towards Cloud as he shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Blondie?" a questioning gaze on his face as Kyubbi laughed at the nickname rolling in his cage with mirth.

"Yeah. I deem all people with nicknames!" a grin on his face.

Snorting as he laughed internally thought that he was going to have a few interesting years ahead of him. He learned that all people could obtain a weapon of their choice in the Class Three soldiers. A friend of Zack used an unusual weapon, an Electro Rod while his was an issued wide blade Buster Sword that had two slots for Materia that were hanging on the wall next to his bed also learning that he dreamed of reaching Class One someday.

Oh yes he was definitely going to be enjoying his stay here. Something about the man just made him want to lay claim to older man and warn off all others. He remembered the time he had fallen for the younger Uchiha but look where that had got him. No this world he lived in offered a much better life.

_Could it be?_ he wondered he asked himself, Kyubbi fast asleep in his cage.

* * *

**Another chapter done and finished. Hope you all liked it. Review!**


End file.
